particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Party of Socialists
|Seats2 Title = Local Councils |Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = City Mayors |Seats3 = |Website = www.pasoc.org |politics = Politics of Keymon |political parties = Political parties in Keymon |elections = Elections in Keymon |party_logo = }} The Party of Socialists '('PASOC) was a short-lived democratic socialist political party in Keymon. The party was founded in July 3504 by Colin Black. The Party of Socialists was a full member of the Socialist International, until it was dissolved in August 3516. 'History' 'The 3500s - foundation and breakthrough' The Party of Socialists was founded in July 3504 by Colin Black, as a democratic socialist alternative to the established political system. Following the party's foundation, the PASOC grew to become one of the two major political parties in Keymon, with Black himself becoming the face of the Keymonite political left, at several points facing off against the nation's right-wing political party, the Imperial National Party. In the 3505 local elections, the party gained 17.9 percent of the vote, and took control of five local councils. In the 3506 legislative elections, the PASOC participated in an electoral alliance, consisting of several progressive parties of the political left. The alliance in total gained 83.7 percent of the votes cast, and 193 seats in parliament. The Party of Socialists was the major party of the coalition and got 45.3 percent and 104 seats, thus allowing for Colin Black, the party leader, to take office as Chancellor of Keymon. Following an internal government dispute between the ruling PASOC and their independent allies in parliament, the former decided to hold a snap election in 3507, in order to attempt to achieve a majority in parliament on their own. The Party of Socialists succeeded at this, and got 52.3 percent of the vote and 120 seats - thus controlling a narrow majority in the legislature. 'The 3510s - political dominance to dissolution' By the early 3510s the Party of Socialists had become more and more frequently described as the dominant party in Keymonite politics. In the legislative elections in 3510, the party gained a massive 56.9 percent of the votes, translating into 131 seats in parliament. The following year, the PASOC established itself as the majority party in 37 of the 40 local councils across the country. This dominance was described by the opposition as frightening, with the leader opposition expressing fears that the socialists could turn Keymon into a single-party state. Throughout the early 3510s the PASOC remained in government, but following a corruption scandal ahead of the local elections in 3514, involving the deputy Chancellor and deputy leader of the party, they dropped significantly in the polls, resulting in their worst local election result in five years. Following the 3516 general election, several heads of the PASOC were arrested and prosecuted for participating in agreements with the Keymonite mafia organisations. This process led to the revelation of voting fraud and voter intimidation from earlier elections. Party leader Colin Black was found not guilty, and abandoned his party that year. Following the long series of investigations and trials, the Party of Socialists was ultimately dissolved. 'Party leaders' 'Platform' Ideologically, the Party of Socialists subscribes to what it describes as "ecological socialism", combining democratic socialism with environmentalism and animal welfare. Economically, the party thus supports the de-centralised democratisation of the workplace, and officially overthrowing capitalism in favour of socialism and democratic economic planning. Socially, the PASOC claims to be libertarian, and supports LGBT liberation, womens' rights and state secularism. Environmentalism also plays an important role of the party's general profile, supporting the criminalisation of hunting for sport and the demolishment of the oil and fur industries. The PASOC also advocates for high taxation on actions and businesses damaging the environment. More controversial was the party's first leader, Colin Black's encouragement to the people of Keymon to become exclusively vegetarian in 3509. The Party of Socialists is also a pacifist party, opposing violence and war of all kinds. 'Election results' 'Parliamentary elections' 'Local elections' Category:Political parties in Keymon